My One And Only - NaruSasu
by ArtIAce
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto having a talk after they "somehow" got married to those girls, where Sasuke asks, why did I got married anyway? / Based on manga events /


**My One And Only**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Anti ending / Anti The Last / Anti NH / Anti SS / Rant / You have been warned

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto having a talk after they "somehow" got married to those girls,<p>

Sasuke lowered his eyes and asked,

"Why did you get married, Naruto?"

Naruto raised his shoulders and said,

"A scarf thing, stalking, one-sided love that I finally noticed, stuff like that, you?"

Sasuke shook his head slightly and said,

"I don't know… Nothing…!?"

Naruto blinked,

"Nothing? WTF? You have no symbol of love or anything?"

Sasuke lowered his eyes and said,

"The only symbol of love that I could think of is the head protector, and you were the one who kept that in his pocket all these years…"

Naruto lowered his eyes,

"Oh…"

Sasuke spaced out,

"…."

Naruto suggested,

"Um… how about a moment of love? Like something in the past that made you feel something special for that girl?"

Sasuke raised his eyes, joined his hands and said with narrowed eyes,

"Let's see… I married a girl that I,

One, Hurt by knocking the nicely sliced and peeled apples she offered me away when I wasn't in a good mood.

Two, Insulted by calling her annoying more than once after confessing her feelings to me, "annoying", "so annoying", "so damn annoying".

Three, Knocked down twice, once with a hit on the back of the neck, and the other with a direct hit to the heart, ending up putting her under my genjutsu.

Four, Tried to kill twice, once for interfering with my business, and the other to defend myself, as she tried to kill me as well, but couldn't.

Five, Left to fall and burn in lava only to save your ass. She was somehow saved at the last second tho.

Um, What else…? A girl that I never showed any kind of interest in…! I never even cared about what she likes, dislikes, loves, hates, feels, not even her looks... Nothing, zero, null, zip."

Naruto crooked an eyebrow and mumbled,

"Why are you married to this girl again?"

Sasuke shook his head,

"I really don't know… I was thinking about asking you, since you understand me very well… What do you think, Naruto? Why am I with this girl?"

A game of Q & A took place where Naruto asked and Sasuke answered,

Naruto, "Crush?"

Sasuke, "Nope."

Naruto, "Understanding?"

Sasuke, "Not even close."

Naruto, "Mutual interest?"

Sasuke, "No, I don't think so."

Naruto, "Childhood memories?"

Sasuke, "Nope, nothing special there."

Naruto held his laugh and asked,

"A dating site?"

Sasuke snapped,

"Get real, dobe!"

Naruto chuckled then said,

"What do you want me to say! I'm out of ideas!"

Sasuke mumbled without even smiling,

"Keep trying, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto shifted his pupils to the corner of his eyes and said,

"You learned that she's in love with you from some genjutsu and felt something about her in return?"

Sasuke scoffed,

"pfft, no. I always knew that she was so obsessed with my looks. I don't need a genjutsu to see that. Interesting theory tho. x)"

Naruto bent his lips and said,

"Maybe you just wanted to make her happy?"

Sasuke crooked an eyebrow,

"Why would I want to do that?"

Naruto smiled widely in a funny way,

"Love is blind…?"

Sasuke half-opened his eyes and scorned,

"Seriously, Naruto? Love? Where? When? Why? How?"

Naruto gasped then said with widely opened eyes,

"Um… Oh! Maybe this is your complicated road of redemption!"

Something clicked in Sasuke's mind,

"Come again?"

Naruto said,

"Yeah! You don't love her! You don't even care about her! But you want to be redeemed! You're crazy at handling things, so maybe you wanted to be redeemed by punishing yourself! You know, sacrificing your happiness to make someone else happy."

Sasuke gazed away and said,

"That's… that's what my Hokage theory is all about, sacrificing oneself for the greater good, that's me alright. You do get me, Naruto."

Naruto said,

"So maybe you're sacrificing your happiness here for her happiness?"

Sasuke looked at the far horizon and said with a deep look on his eyes,

"My happiness is in fulfilling my ambition… to become a hokage… to build a perfect village… I want to fix the past mistakes and create a better future… That's what I really want. By doing all of this, I'll end up freeing the Uchiha name from being associated with the corruption in the ninja world… I'll end up cleansing my clan name of the stigma that's dogged it for all these years. This is my real happiness…"

Naruto lowered his eyes and said,

"But you're not doing any of that now, are you?"

Sasuke sighed,

"… why am I even married? I need to be alone to fulfill my dreams! I wasn't even interested in getting married…!"

Naruto said,

"I feel that you're only punishing yourself with this, Sasuke…"

Sasuke slightly nodded,

"That's kinda true… I'll never feel happy without fulfilling my ambition... I didn't want to die and let Itachi's life go to waste… but then this happened… I'm really punishing myself here… why am I doing this to myself?"

Naruto suggested,

"Maybe you're trying to make things right with this girl too?"

Sasuke frowned,

"I still don't love her; you know… marrying her without even appreciating her is more insulting than all of the bad things I did to her in the past, that's what I think… This isn't right! This is wrong!"

Naruto gasped softly,

"I see your point!"

Sasuke continued,

"This is wrong for both of us! I mean, marrying someone who doesn't even love you? Someone who doesn't treat you right? WTF? This is so wrong! Why would she agree to marry someone like that?"

Naruto, with a look of realization on his eyes, said,

"You're right… I'm sorry I suggested it… This marriage is wrong in all aspects!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, exhaled and said,

"Man, this is really annoying! I can't see why I'm with this girl! And I can't see why she'd agree to end up with someone like me! The hell is going on here?"

Naruto remained silence for a moment then mumbled in a low tone,

"Maybe this is your punishment for all the things you did in the past…"

Sasuke gasped softly,

"…!"

Naruto continued,

"That's possible, you know. You did really bad things in the past years. But, you were forgiven by almost everyone in the end… maybe you didn't deserve that, maybe you deserved some kind of punishment, and _This_ is it…"

Sasuke frowned and mumbled,

"Redemption by punishment?"

Naruto raised his shoulders and said,

"Maybe… You wanted to redeem yourself, right? This could work…"

Sasuke said with sad look on his eyes,

"But I'm in ill-developed relationship…!"

Naruto said,

"Yeah… that's part of the punishment…"

Sasuke added with the same look on his eyes,

"I'm not with Taka! I don't even know what happened to them!"

Naruto said,

"Still part of the punishment…"

Sasuke added,

"I'm used as a marketing stunt!"

Naruto nodded,

"Punishment…"

Sasuke lowered his sad eyes and added,

"Nobody even knows where I am… What I'm doing... Why I'm always away... What's my path of redemption is like..."

Naruto nodded again,

"Punishment…"

Sasuke frowned and parted his lips,

"Abusive SS….?!"

Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice,

"The worst punishment ever for you… and I'm not sure why that girl is being punished too, but still…"

Sasuke lowered his eyes and mumbled in a shock,

"Maybe she's punished for throwing her character development behind her back whenever she's around me…"

Naruto nodded,

"Yeah... that must it…!"

Sasuke lowered his eyes in his shock then murmured with fixed eyes:

"This is so…"

Naruto guessed,

"Sad?"

Sasuke murmured,

"I'm so…"

Naruto guessed,

"Disappointed?"

Sasuke murmured,

|I wish I could…"

Naruto guessed,

"Change this somehow?

Sasuke murmured,

"I really wish I…"

Naruto guessed,

"Died?"

Sasuke bent his lips, tilted his head to look at Naruto, raised an eyebrows and said in annoyance,

"Okay, what are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto said with a funny look on his face,

"Trying to comfort you?"

Sasuke looked away and said,

"Stop doing that. You suck at it.

Naruto puffed his cheek,

"How rude!"

Sasuke remind silence for a moment then murmured without raising his eyes,

"… Would you do me a favor, Naruto?"

Naruto said,

"Sure, name it."

Sasuke said,

"Kill me now."

Naruto dropped his eyebrows,

"No, man! Don't say that!"

Sasuke continued,

"After all my sacrifices, I end up with abusive SS… Why am I even here? Why did I survive? Oh, I envy Neji so much right now."

Naruto explained,

"Neji died for us… Who would you die for, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said angrily,

"Myself, Usuratonkachi! Why should I even care about any of you? You're bunch of simpletons! You don't even appreciate my effort! Those bastards don't even know what Itachi, my clan and I gave for them! They don't even know about the truth behind my clan massacre! They never even bothered ask about it! You don't deserve my sacrifices! I don't deserve this! I deserve better! Death is way much better than this!"

Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice,

"I think you're going all dark again, so why not stop talking about this for now, and go do something else, like counting how much money we made so far? What do you say?"

Sasuke snapped,

"You bastard! How dare you!? Why did you let me live anyway! Damn you! You should've killed me when you had the chance to do so!"

Naruto snapped,

"Hey! Don't take it out on me!"

Sasuke continued with sharp eyes,

"I survived for you, you bastard! You stopped me so we could be together! You betrayed me! I don't want this! If I had known that this was my future, I would've never survived! FUCK THIS SHIT!"

Naruto shouted,

"Well, my ending wasn't that good either! But you don't see me acting all angry about it!"

Sasuke shouted back,

"Unlike you, I don't settle for bullshit! I reject the errors and go dark to fix them! I'm a revolutionist! I'd throw my life to change this shit!"

Naruto burst out in anger,

"Oh, Yeah? So you think I'm happy with this bullshit?! I spent years chasing after your ass! It's clear that I wanted you! You're the most important person in my whole fucking life! I wanted to save you and die with you! You're all I ever wanted all along! Everybody knows that!"

Sasuke bit his lips angrily,

"...…"

Naruto clenched his teeth angrily,

"...…"

* * *

><p>A bitter moment of sorrow passed over them… shortly later...<p>

Sasuke muttered without raising his dark eyes,

"I'll wait for you…"

Naruto gasped softly,

"...?"

Sasuke continued,

"I'll wait for you on the other side. I have a feeling you won't be long. I'll wait for you and go with you."

Naruto muttered in surprise,

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke drew a very faint smile on his lips,

"When we both die… when that happens, we won't any longer be Uchiha and the Kyuubi… Not burdened with any of that, we'll be able to truly understand one another in the next world… We'll finally be together."

Naruto mumbled with sad eyes,

"Those are my words… You heard them… you memorized them…!"

Sasuke smiled,

"Yeah… your words are all I have now…"

Naruto almost cried,

"I will die with you! I will never leave you alone! There is no way I'm turning my back on you!"

Sasuke said with a beautiful smile on his lips,

"I know…"

Naruto whispered to himself,

"_My moon..."_

Sasuke whispered to himself,

_"My sun..."_

* * *

><p>Their souls must to be freed from their bodies, so they can truly be together, free of worries and responsibilities.<p>

Because they really deserve to be happy; and their happiness is to be together.

* * *

><p>The End.<p>


End file.
